1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device which can be used to hitch vehicles, trailers, and the like. More specifically, the invention comprises an adjustable hitch which can be used to hitch vehicles, trailers, and the like without requiring the operator to leave the driver seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitches are commonly used to tow vehicles and trailers. Many types of hitch mechanisms are known in the art, including hitches which can be raised or lowered. Despite the existence of these various mechanisms there is a need to have an adjustable hitch which can be used to hitch a trailer to a vehicle without requiring the operator of the vehicle to leave the driver seat. This is especially true in applications where the frequent hitching and unhitching of trailers is contemplated.
One example of such an application is in the harvesting of crops. Some harvesters use trailers to haul harvested crops. Since unloading the trailers can be laborious and time consuming, it is often desirable to utilize multiple trailers. Typically, an operator of a tractor will tow an empty trailer to the field to collect harvested crops. When the trailer is full, the harvester brings it back to the storage area and disconnects it. Another empty trailer is then connected to the tractor and brought back to the field to collect more harvest. This process is repeated until all of the harvested crops are collected in trailers. Those that are skilled in the art appreciate that the time taken to connect and disconnect trailers alone can easily exceed two hours a day. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a hitch which can be quickly connected and disconnected.